El terror de zootopia
by ninllot
Summary: Zootopia, el brillante faro de progreso e igualdad del mundo, la ciudad que jamás dormía. Estaba a punto de ser sacudida como nunca antes lo fue." Jamás vimos venir lo que pasaría, lo que venía por nosotros y destruiría todo lo que nuestros ancestros crearon en esta ciudad" -ciudadanos de Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

El arquero

El oficial Nick despertó en su cama, solo, sudado y asustado.

-por favor díganme que no acabo de darme cuenta de nada –levanta las sabanas para verse -. Si al parecer me di cuenta de algo.

Minutos después estaba cepillándose los dientes delante del espejo mientras se hablaba a sí mismo –de todos los animales existentes en este planeta, ¿Por qué yo?

Ya vestido con su uniforme saca su celular para ver la hora, pero se queda mirando la fotografía de fondo en la que aparecía él y Judy, abrazados y sonriendo para la selfie.

-… ¿o sera por su hermosa sonrisa? ¿O por esas gordas y bien formadas….? ¡CÁLLATE! -Se grita a si mismo antes de guardar el celular y salir por la puerta-. Soy un zorro, ella es una coneja. Si, lo sé, nos llevamos bien, pero todo y repito TODO lo demás sería completamente contra la naturaleza.

-¿Qué seria contra la naturaleza? –le pregunta Judy sentada a su lado.

-¡AH! ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?!- pregunta aterrado.

-¿casa? Ya estamos en el trabajo Nick –el zorro se percato que hablaba consigo mismo desde hace un buen rato, ya estaba en la patrulla que era conducida por Judy-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿¡que!? Ah claro, yo solo necesito….. ¡un café!, claro, un buen café que me quite el sueño que todavía tengo.

-pueeees bien, toma del mío si quieres, no puedo beberlo mientras conduzco.

El zorro se volteo al café que estaba en el portavasos entre la coneja y él, pero se distrajo viendo la gran figura que tenía su compañera donde terminaba su espalda.

-que perfección.

-perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

El zorro se levanto de golpe con el café en las manos.

-¡que perfección de café, ni muy caliente ni muy frio, perfecto! –dijo muy rápido y nervioso.

La coneja arqueo una ceja extrañada por esa actitud, pero de inmediato volvió a ver al frente.

-disfruta el café de camino a la costa de Rainforest (la zona selvática de Zootopia), al parecer alguien ataco a un comerciante del lugar.

El zorro ya por fin a salvo de que lo descubriera dejo el café en el porta tasa y saco sus gafas de sol.

-¿pues que esperamos?, písale zanahorias –conecta la sirena mientras la coneja acelera.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Tundratown (el distrito helado de Zootopia), la casa de míster Big, el jefe criminal más grande del distrito, era cuidada por dos osos polares en la entrada y vigilada desde muy a lo lejos por alguien que susurraba una canción desde la rama de un pino en la que estaba subido.

-yo quiero ser hombre como tú… -cantaba la voz siniestra-. Y en la ciudad gozar….

* * *

-asique déjeme ver si lo entendí, ¿un tipo cubierto completamente con harapos y armado con un arco salió de la nada y lo dejo ahí colgado? –le preguntaba el oficial Nick a un cuerpoespin que estaba clavado con sus propias púas al techo de madera de un pequeño puesto en la playa.

-pues….. Hiso varias preguntas sobre una de las canoas –responde con normalidad, a pesar de seguir clavado al techo.

-¿canoas? –pregunta la oficial Judy mientras anotaba en su libreta todo lo que el civil le decía.

-sí, pues vera, yo alquilo canoas, no están aquí porque las guardo de noche. En fin, ese sujeto salió de la nada y me pregunto por la canoa con el numero 5, le dije que llevo un registro de quien renta cada una y por cuanto tiempo, tomo mi registro, me tomo del cuello, me arrojo al techo dejándome así y desapareció… afortunadamente pasaron los guardacostas y me escucharon roncar.

-¿se quedo dormido? –pregunta riéndose el zorro.

-llevo aquí desde medianoche ¿Qué voy hacer, contar las baldosas del piso?

-tranquilo señor –agrega la oficial Judy-. Recuperaremos su registro.

-gracias…. Ahora ¿me ayudan a bajar?

-oh, claro, perdone.

La coneja salta para tomarse del brazo del cuerpoespin y tratar de hacer más peso, pero ella era demasiado ligera para hacer alguna diferencia.

-tranquila, zanahorias, ahí voy –dice el zorro antes de saltar y abrazarse de la coneja.

-pudiste tomar su otro brazo –dice pesadamente al tener tanto peso encima.

-¡esperen, funciona! –exclama el civil mientras lentamente comenzaba a despegarse.

-espera –se da cuenta de algo Nick-. Si se suelta nos va a caer en…..

No alcanza a terminar su frase antes de que el picudo animal les cayera encima de ambos picándolos sin querer.

* * *

Un par de horas después ambos policías estaban en la central viendo en la computadora de Judy lo que hayan registrado las cámaras aquella noche.

-cuidado, ahí tienes otra –dice el zorro antes de sacarle una espina del brazo a la coneja.

-¡aush!, cuidado Nick.

-de nada zanahorias, ¿ya entraste al sistema?

-claro, no hay cámaras tan cerca de la orilla, pero podremos ver la calle más cercana y ver quien paso por ahí anoche.

-muy bien, pero pon la cámara rápida para no esperar tanto.

-zorro astuto.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la grabación un buen rato sin que pasara nada, hasta que a las registradas altas horas de la noche algo apareció.

-¡espera! –pasando el brazo a un lado de su compañera el zorro puso pausa a la grabación.

-¿Quién es ese?

Ambos se acercaron a la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque Nick rápidamente se distrajo al estar cerca de la cara de Judy y sentir lo que para él era un embriagador aroma.

-Judy…. Sabes, yo….

Sin escucharlo, la coneja acerca la imagen al extraño. Un ser que no se identificaba que animal era, cubierto completamente con harapos a manera de túnica, una capucha que cubría su cara y un arco en su espalda al igual que un carcaj con muchas flechas.

-¿pero quién es? –la coneja pone a correr el video en velocidad normal y ve como el extraño camina tímidamente sobre la arena hasta detenerse a un solo paso de la calle de concreto.

Fastidiado el zorro suspira y vuelve a concentrarse en el video.

-espera…. ¿Quién es ese?

-oh… pensé que conocías a todos en Zootopia –dice la coneja riéndose.

-oye, yo conozco a todos, pero este tipo….. En primer lugar ¿Qué es?

El extraño en el video finalmente da un paso sobre la calle quedando de pie en donde empezaba la ciudad, el extraño dio un salto triunfal estirando los brazos al cielo antes de comenzar a correr en círculos golpeando fuertemente el piso con los pies.

-cielos, parece que alguien ha dado por primera vez un paso en la ciudad –se ríe el zorro-. ¿Así te comportaste tu cuando llegaste zanahorias?

-ha ha ha –se ríe con sarcasmo-. Nadie se emociona tanto por…. –se calla cuando el extraño se detiene y voltea de golpe a ellos.

Ese repentino actuar les hiela la sangre a ambos, quienes mantienen el silencio viendo como el extraño saca una especie de correa de entre los harapos y luego se agacha para tomar una piedra.

-creo que no le gusto tu chiste –dice la coneja a lo que el zorro traga duramente.

El extraño pone la piedra en la correa, le da varias vueltas sobre su cabeza para luego soltar un extremo y disparar la piedra contra la cámara haciendo que se vea solo estática.

-yo lo diré…. Eso fue extraño y aterrador –dice el zorro.

-muy bien, esa era la única cámara en ese lugar, veré si aparece en las cercanas –pero Nick oprime un botón del teclado serrando el programa-. ¡Oye!

-lo siento, zanahorias, pero sé cómo eres, te quedaras toda la noche buscando en cuarenta cámaras la grabación de alguien que esta consiente de ellas. Desde donde desapareció hay más de doce cámaras alrededor, por lo que malgastaras el tiempo buscando en todas.

-¡pero vale la pena bus…! –su compañero le tapa la boca con un dedo.

-NOP, no vale la pena… zanahorias, solo asusto a un cuerpoespin, no es para gastar tiempo buscándolo, mejor patrullemos y mantengamos la ciudad a salvo de ladrones, vendedores de DVDs pirata o algo así.

-si…. Creo que tienes razón –apaga la computadora y se pone de pie-. Pues bien, vamos compañero.

-tu mandas zanahorias.

* * *

El anochecer había llegado y con ella se acercaba el final de turno de la peculiar pareja de uniformados.

-otro día, otros 200 billetes perdidos –dice Nick con una de sus paletas en la boca.

-oh, vamos, ni que ganáramos tan poco –responde Judy riéndose mientras conducía en dirección a la estación, pero luego cambia su semblante a uno más pensativo-. Dime… ¿Quién habrá sido el tipo de la playa?

-…. Zanahorias, no debes preocuparte por él, de seguro solo era un vagabundo que llego a la ciudad para vivir mejor o algo así.

-es que…. ¿Por qué ocultaba su rostro?

El sonido del celular de Judy corta la conversación.

-no te preocupes, yo contesto –le dice Nick-. ¿a tus padres no le asustan los zorros verdad? –Mira el número registrado-. ¿Es el señor Big?

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Por qué tienes al señor Big en tus contactos?!

-po… porque soy la madrina de su nieta ¿bien?

-oye, se que nos ayudo con el tema de los aulladores, pero él es alguien con quien no quieres tratar…. ¡ni con sus osos!

-¡solo dame eso! –Le arrebata el celular y frena de golpe antes de contestar-. Señor Big, ¿Cómo esta?... –contesta sonriente, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se borra y sus orejas caen ante la preocupación-. ¿Dónde?... ¿Pero su hija y nieta están bien?... ¡Resista!.

La coneja arroja el celular a un lado antes de encender la sirena y pisar a fondo el acelerador.

-¡¿zanahorias, que pasa?!-. Pregunta asustado el zorro mientras clavaba las garras al asiento.

-alguien ataco la casa del señor Big.

-pues sus osos lo protegerán ¿Qué podremos hacer nosotros?

-no lo sé, solo sé que sonaba muy asustado y débil.

-¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de esto?

* * *

La patrulla llego a Tundratown, en la cual las calles eran todavía más peligrosas a esas horas de la noche. Pero milagrosamente ambos policías llegaron a salvo a su destino.

Se detuvieron frente a la mansión del señor Big, la cual estaba completamente a oscuras y con la cadena en la entrada. Extrañamente la entrada era siempre vigilada, pero ahora no había ni un solo oso ahí.

-qué extraño –dijo el zorro bajando de la patrulla junto con la coneja.

-¿Qué cosa?

-la mansión del señor Big siempre es vigilada y las luces están siempre encendidas….. Este silencio no me gusta para nada.

-Nick, ven a ver esto –Judy estaba delante de una pila de nieve que estaba cargada contra la pared a un lado de la entrada.

-¿Qué, nunca has visto nieve?

-¡no es eso! –Señala con una mano a la punta de la pila de nieve, ahí se encontraba una delgada barra de madera la cual parecía tener unas plumas atadas en la punta-. Me refiero a eso.

-espera un momento… tanto silencio, las luces apagadas….. ¡Eso no es un montón de nieve! –de inmediato saca el arma tranquilizante y apunta en todas direcciones sumamente aterrado.

-¿Nick?

El zorro saca la radio mientras seguía apuntando a todas partes con el arma.

-aquí el oficial Nicolás Wilde, necesitamos apoyo, repito, necesitamos apoyo.

Judy lo vio extrañada antes de voltearse a la pila de nieve, lentamente metió las manos en ella hasta encontrarse con algo rígido en su interior.

-¿Qué es esto? –aplicando un poco de fuerza sintió como aquello que estaba dentro de la pila de nieve comenzó caerse lentamente revelando un enorme oso polar muerto con una flecha atravesándole la cabeza.

De inmediato Nick se colgó la radio al hombro y con esa mano libre le tapo la boca a Judy, ahogando el fuerte grito de terror que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-¡no hagas ningún ruido zanahorias, el que hiso esto podría seguir por aquí!

La atención de Judy se volteo de inmediato a la mansión, levanto las orejas y logro escuchar a la única persona que estaba en la ahí.

-¡Nick, llama una ambulancia! –grita la coneja soltándose de su compañero y corriendo a la entrada.

-¡zanaho…! –oprime el botón de la radio de su hombro mientras persigue a su compañera -. Necesitamos una ambulancia en Tundratown, posibles civiles heridos.

"recibido, los refuerzos van para allá"

La puerta estaba rota y al pasar junto a ella, la oficial Hopps se encontró con una de las peores carnicerías que se halla visto en décadas. Los muebles estaban rotos, al igual que algunas partes del piso de hielo y zarpazos en las paredes.

Pero lo más aterrador eran los cuerpos de ocho osos polares desangrándose de los grandes cortes que tenían en varias partes de sus cuerpos. Todos ya estaban muertos, pero de sus cuerpos seguía fluyendo la sangre que seguía llenando toda la habitación.

-mi niña…. –se escucho débilmente del otro lado de la habitación.

Saliendo de su shock, la oficial Judy Hopps se armo de valor y corrió atravesando la horrible escena, tratando de tocar la sangre, hasta llegar al único mueble que seguía en pie, una pequeña mesa que solo tenía un florero y al moribundo señor Big.

-¡¿se encuentra bien?!

Nota que el roedor no tenía ni una herida o rasguño, pero estaba tirado en aquella mesita, con el cuello de la camisa abierta y sujetándose el pecho con una pata.

-sabia que vendrías por mí, trate de buscar ayuda después de llamarte pero no tuve fuerzas.

-Nick ya llamo una ambulancia, los refuerzos llegaran y encontraremos a quienes hicieron…

-no, mi niña…. No.

-pero….

-no debes buscarlo, no debes hacer nada que lo acerque a ti…. Mantente lejos…. Lo más lejos que puedas de él.

-¿él?

-sí, mi niña… uno solo hiso todo esto, buscaba a alguien, hice que lo tiraran al hielo pero (tosido) justo antes de que le pusieran una garra encima… -señala débilmente al piso. Cuando la coneja se voltea ve la trampilla abierta y una pata cercenada de oso flotando en el agua helada.

-no… puede… ser… -dice el zorro al entrar en la habitación.

-buscaba a alguien, alguien que no trabajaba para mí, pero me hiso un favor una vez.

-¿a quién? –pregunta Judy.

-un tigre, trabaja para un competidor de Rainforest, pero ayer por la noche le llame para que buscara un paquete para mí.

-¿paquete? –pregunta Nick.

-no me preguntes por mi negocio, Nick, ya te lo he… (Tosido) dicho.

-volvamos con lo del tigre ¿si? –dice Judy nerviosa por obtener toda la información posible.

-cuando volvió con el paquete le di las gracias y luego se fue antes del mediodía, pero cuando cayó la noche alguien estaba aquí adentro, nadie lo vio, dijo que le devolviera lo que el tigre tomo hace dos semanas…. Pero el tigre y yo nunca nos hablamos hasta esta mañana (tosido) (tosido), no lo busques (tosido)…. No lo…. No busques (tosido)…. Al arquero.

El roedor hiso una gran inhalación y luego dio un suspiro con el que su cuerpo dejo de moverse.

-¡señor big! –grita la coneja justo antes de que se escuchen las sirenas acercándose.

-zanahorias…. –dice Nick poniendo una pata sobre el hombro de su compañera, pero antes de terminar de hablar la coneja se volteo y apretó la cara contra el pecho del zorro antes de ponerse a llorar.

Nick solo serró los ojos y abrazo a la coneja mientras escuchaba como más policías entraban al lugar y exclamaban horrorizados ante tal carnicería.

* * *

Dos horas después:

La mansión del señor Big hervía en policías, tanto como la entrada en reporteros.

Nick y Judy estaban sentados detrás de una ambulancia, ambos con la misma frazada sobre los hombros y cada uno con una taza de café. El golpe había sido tremendo, aún para dos policías. Ni siquiera notaron cuando el jefe Bogo se les acerco.

-lamento que tuvieran que ver eso –les decía el enorme animal frente a ellos, de la forma más delicada que podía -. Les alegrara saber que el señor Big no sufrió ningún tipo de daño, su corazón no lo resistió.

-eso no nos tranquiliza mucho, jefe –dice el zorro mientras la coneja solo se miraba reflejada en el café.

-(suspiro) han pasado por mucho y no tenemos ni un solo testigo, solo la declaración que obtuvieron….. Nadie escucho nada.

-¿alguna evidencia? –ambos se voltean a Judy, les sorprendió que hablara -. ¿o pista al menos?

-…. Los forenses dicen que algunos cuerpos gritan "arma blanca" mientras que otros fueron asesinados por…. Un proyectil que inmediatamente fue sacado de los cuerpos…. Luego usado para asesinar a los demás.

-¿nos está queriendo decir que le dispararon algo, les arrancaron ese algo y luego se lo dispararon a alguien más? –pregunta el zorro.

-el único que encontramos esta en….

-…la cabeza del oso en la entrada –termina su frase, Judy.

-creemos que fue la única que no pudo volver a sacar. Pero en cualquier caso, no se preocupen, lo dejaremos en las patas del departamento de homicidios.

-revisando las cámaras de Rainforest vimos a un individuo que portaba un arco y barias flechas, amenazo a un cuerpo espín, tal vez sea él –le dice Judy todavía con la mirada baja.

-revisare las cintas -responde el jefe – tómense una semana para recomponerse se lo ganaron.

-gracias jefe –le dice Nick, a lo que el jefe se voltea y se va.

-"no busques al arquero"… esas fueron las últimas palabras del señor Big.

-¿y eso planeas? ¿Solo dejarlo ir?

-…. No –levanta la mirada con determinación -. Encontrarlo es lo único que quiero ahora.

* * *

Tres días después:

Después de dos días de investigación extra-oficial y no encontrar absolutamente ninguna pista ni siquiera el mas mínimo rumor sobre "el arquero", la oficial Judy se despertaba temprano para poder dar inicio al tercero. Pero el sonido de su teléfono la detuvo.

-¿Quién sera? –se pregunta a si misma antes de ver en la pantalla la fotografía de su compañero -. Oh, hola Nick.

-zanahorias, espero no te hallas levantado temprano, porque esta noche tenemos una pista que seguir –le decía el zorro con emoción.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Encontraste algo?! –exclama la coneja sorprendida.

-escucha esto, ayer en la noche una oveja fue asaltada por un león y un rinoceronte en Rainforest, y adivina que paso.

-¿la oveja está bien? –pregunta preocupada.

-si…. Solo algo traumatizada, por lo que paso con el león y el rinoceronte.

-¿a que te refieres? –Judy deja el celular en altavoz y continua vistiéndose mientras escuchaba.

-resulta que cuando estaba en un callejón oscuro con esos dos tipos, alguien más apareció.

-"alguien"… ¡no te refieres a…!

-SI, exactamente a él, según la oveja de la nada apareció un tipo desde el otro lado del callejón oculto entre la oscuridad. De un silbido llamo a esos tipos quienes lo amenazaron si no se iba.

-¿y se fue? –pregunta mientras se quitaba la parte superior del piyama.

-no, desde el otro lado del callejón le arrojo un enorme cuchillo al león clavándoselo en la cabeza.

La coneja se quedo inmóvil sobre su cama mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-mientras que la oveja gritaba el rinoceronte envistió al extraño quien, según la oveja, tenía otra arma blanca, paso a un lado del rinoceronte mientras le habría todo el costado. Solo pudo ver la sombra del rinoceronte cayendo al piso mientras el extraño salto sobre él y le clavo barias veces el arma blanca en el cuello. Cuando termino camino en dirección de la oveja, pero ella solo escapo de la escena del crimen, pero si logro verlo, era alguien como de 2 metros cubierto de trapos viejos y con su cabeza cubierta por una capucha.

-ese es nuestro….. ¿Qué crees que sea?

-yo creo que es algún tipo de depredador, tal vez un jaguar o un león. ¡Pero lo más importante! –exclama emocionado -. Ese callejón está a dos cuadras de un competidor del señor Big en Rainforest, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-¡que el tigre que busca trabaja para él! –exclama emocionada.

-¿y adivina quién sabe dónde van a reunirse esta noche?

-zorro astuto.

-trata de dormir mucho y conseguir un vestido bonito, esta noche tu y yo iremos a uno de los restaurantes más finos de Zootopia.

La coneja se voltea a ver su armario del cual colgaban solo dos cambios de ropa y el gancho del cual colgaba su uniforme.

-claro –mentía sonriendo -. Un… lugar fino.

-¿no quieres que nos descubran verdad?, debes llevar algo que grite "mírenme, soy una snob que no se crio en una granja polvorienta".

-¡oye, ya hablamos de eso! –exclama molesta.

-como sea zanahorias, recuerda: diez de la noche en punto, hice una reservación para ambos a mi nombre, te envió el mapa para que no te pierdas, bueno adiós.

Unos segundos después de cortar la llamada recibió un mensaje con la fotografía del lugar y de un mapa que muestra donde seria.

-(suspiro) bien…. Una oficial tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

* * *

Esa misma noche, En uno de los puertos de Sahara Square:

De un pequeño barco pesquero, un rinoceronte baja de él con una pesada caja de madera sobre sus hombros. Al pisar el puerto deja caer su pesada carga al piso.

-¡ten cuidado! –le grita un vestido de formal, el cual era acompañado por otros animales de la misma especie vestido de igual manera.

-lo siento jefe, ¿hay algo delicado ahí?

-eso no te incumbe, ahora vete.

Uno de los borregos le da un fajo de billetes al rinoceronte, el cual viendo a todas partes toma el dinero, se lo mete a un bolsillo y vuelve a su pequeña embarcación.

-¿cree que la halla abierto, jefe?

-no –los que lo acompañaban sacan barras de hierro de sus sacos con las que comienzan a abrir la caja –además, no es el primer cargamento que recibimos.

La caja es abierta revelando muchos fusiles de asalto de nivel militar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un elegante restaurante del centro de la ciudad:

Nick estaba vestido con un elegante traje de color azul marino, con la corbata ajustada para variar, sentado en una mesa del tamaño justo para un animal de su tamaño mas una acompañante la cual no llegaba.

-zanahorias ¿Dónde estás? –se pregunta a si mismo sacando su celular y viendo la hora. Todavía faltaban 15 minutos para las diez.

-oye Nick –le habla un mesero, un siervo.

-¿Qué pasa, viejo? –contesta con su típica voz despreocupada.

-¿seguro que no te dejaron plantado?

-amigo, tranquilo, te dije que tengo una cita de negocios con alguien que me ayudara a vender más de lo que nunca he hecho, te hablo de mercado nacional, y gracias por conseguirme esta mesa.

-tranquilo, pero ya estamos a mano ¿bien?

-claro, ya no me debes ningún favor.

Desde la puerta el zorro alcanzo a escuchar al recepcionista diciendo "la mesa del señor Nicolás Wilde se encuentra por aquí"

-que bien –se dice volteándose a verla –. Por fin llego zana….

No pudo terminar de hablar porque se encontraba anonadado. Su compañera de trabajo estaba vestida con un largo vestido que se habría mostrando una pierna de la (a sus ojos) hermosa coneja y de un rojo que combinaba con la piel del zorro, al igual que la pintura de labios que también traía. Aros y un collar de brillantes.

Lo que más impresionaba al zorro era lo escotado que era el vestido, nada de aquella roja tela le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y solo rodeaba su cuerpo.

De un salto la coneja sube a su silla antes de sonreírle al zorro.

-qué lindo lugar –de dice Judy mientras él la miraba con la boca abierta -. ¿Qué? ¿Te pareció demasiado?, fue el único vestido de gala para coneja que alquilaban en la tienda-

Nick sierra la boca y vuelve a ponerse en compostura.

-no, es…. Lindo –bebe un sorbo de vino.

-muy bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunta emocionada.

-¿el plan?... ¡a claro, el plan!, pues veras. ¿Ves ase anciano en la esquina de detrás de ti?.

Judy voltea con sutileza y ve un viejo armadillo sentado con la espalda contra el rincón, acompañado por otro armadillo más joven y la que parecía la mujer de este y tres niños.

-¿es el "competidor" del señor Big que me mencionaste?

-así es, nuestro trabajo es quedarnos aquí por si aparece el arquero.

-¿y si no aparece?

-abre gastado un gran favor para ganar una deliciosa cena en un lugar sumamente fino –levanta la carta para leerla.- ahora coneja ¿Qué vas a pedir?

La coneja sonríe antes de levantar la carta.

* * *

Después esa misma noche:

Las horas habían pasado y ambos policías en cubierto ya habían terminado hace mucho su cena, hasta las velas de su me habían derretido del tiempo que llevaban hablando.

-entonces le dije "no soy yo puedo gustarte" el me pregunto "¿Por qué no" y yo le respondí "¡porque soy tu hermana, tonto!"

Ambos se ríen por la historia de Judy.

-jajajajajaja debe ser muy difícil recordar los nombres y rostros de tantos hermanos y hermanas.

-no tanto, si te tomas atención es un estupendo ejercicio para la memoria.

-¿así fue como se te hiso tan fácil la academia?

-no, realmente fue muy difícil, pero como siempre digo "no sé cuando rendirme"

El zorro levanta su copa a un lado de su cara.

-por Judy, la primera coneja policía.

Ante esto Judy imita al zorro.

-y por Nick, el primer zorro policía.

Ambos beben de las copas, pero mientras lo hacían Judy recuerda algo muy importante.

-el sospechoso – pregunta seria antes de voltearse a ver que la mesa ya estaba bacía.- ¿Dónde está el sospechoso?

-tranquila, zanahorias, la idea era vigilarlo aquí… porque… ehhh –Judy voltea a verlo con una ceja alzada.- ¡oh claro, si me acorde!, teníamos que vigilarlo aquí porque era un lugar muy elitista para que entren sus guardaespaldas, pero afuera no podría estar más resguardado ¿entiendes? Teníamos que vigilarlo aquí, donde era vulnerable.

-pues… si tu lo dices.

-claro –Nick saca su celular para ver la hora.- cielo santo, son casi las dos de la mañana.

-¿enserio? Hemos habado por horas.

-así es coneja, ahora creo que es mejor que nos vallamos o los meseros nos correrán a patadas –se baja de su silla para luego ayudar a su compañera con la suya.

-¿estás seguro de que no quieres ir a la casa de aquel armadillo para avisarle del peligro?

-no… para nada, ya debe estar más que alerta y sus guardaespaldas también. Adelántate, tengo que hablar con mi amigo antes de irnos.

La coneja con algunas dudas decide hacerle caso a su compañero, pero mientras caminaba no puede evitar voltear y ver como el siervo con el que hablaba cuando ella llego se le acercaba a Nick.

-¿Cómo salió todo? –alcanzo a escuchar que le decía el sirvo a Nick.

-todo muy bien –ve como el zorro saca un fajo de billetes de su pantalón para dárselos al ciervo.- aquí esta lo de la cena y una buena propina porque me agradas.

Impresionada por cuanto gasto el zorro solo por segur una pista, Judy se sintió mal porque él tuviera que gastar tanto mientras que ella estuvo toda la noche distraída y disfrutando de aquellos, al parecer, caros pero suculentos manjares de zanahorias.

-que bien que la cuenta no fue tanta como uno pensaría –le dice Nick ya habiéndola alcanzado.- es muy tarde ¿te acompaño a casa?

-no es necesario –contesta nerviosa, abrumada aún por la culpa.- no quiero que te molestes.

-no es ninguna molestia zanahorias –se abraza a si mismo y tiempla un poco –sique hace frio, ten toma mi chaqueta.

El zorro se despoja de su prenda superior, quedando solo con la camisa y la corbata, y se la pone sobre los hombros a la pequeña coneja.

Judy se abraza de la prenda sintiendo el cálido rastro que el zorro dejo en ella. Se voltea a verlo regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

-gracias Nick.

-de nada –le responde dándole correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron por la calle, con el zorro esforzándose por no decir nada por el hecho de que su mejor chaqueta era arrastrada por el piso, ya que la coneja era demasiado pequeña hasta para una de sus camisas. Así mismo caminaron hasta el departamento de Judy, en donde el zorro la dejo en la puerta.

-fue una buena pista, Nick, lamento que no apareciera el arquero.

-no te preocupes, zanahorias. Además, cualquier día de estos un jefe mafioso puede ser atacado por un loco con arco y flecha, ¿no?

-HAHAHA… sí, bueno –le devuelve su chaqueta.- gracias por todo y buenas noches.

-zanahorias, yo… –no pudo terminar su frase porque la puerta había sido serrada en su cara.- rallos.

* * *

En un lugar lejos de ahí:

En un laboratorio secreto el mismo cordero del puerto hablaba con otro que vestía una bata blanca y experimentaba con tubos de ensayo.

-¿Cuánto tomara para que esté listo? –pregunta el cordero vestido de formal.

-yo veré eso, tu solo preocúpate por tu trabajo.

-ya recogí las armas y los ingenieros terminaron de construir la maquina, solo nos falta tu parte.

-no demorara mucho, con lo que el tigre me trajo podre completar la última fase de esta fórmula.

-sabia que podríamos contar con él, jamás ha fallado un solo encargo y nunca lo han podido inculpar por nada, sin importar que mercancía transportaba.

-esta mercancía es distinta –de un colgador toda dos mascaras anti-gas.- ponte esto –le arroja una al otro cordero y se pone la otra.

-¿tan peligrosa es? –pregunta mientras se pone la máscara.

El científico levanta una baldosa del piso y de debajo saca una pequeña hielera.

-peor.

* * *

Esa misma noche:

En un rincón oscuro entre las plantas de Rainforest una jaguar sostenía amenazante un puñal a quien tenía frente.

-no te me acerques, te lo advierto ¿sabes para quien trabajo?

La misma pata en la que sostenía el puñal fue clavada a un árbol por una flecha haciendo gritar de dolor a la jaguar.

-lo sé, están muerto –le contesta el encapuchado mientras le apuntaba con otra flecha.- ni él ni todos los que trabajaban para él me pudieron dar ni una pequeña pista, ahora me vas a decir lo que quiero o te vas a reunir con ellos.

-¡bien, te lo digo, te lo digo! –Exclama asustada.- recibió una oferta de trabajo muy lejos de la ciudad, no sé donde está ahora pero sé que pasado mañana se irá en el tren de medio día.

-¡y donde esta lo que se llevo hace dos semanas! –le grita molesto.

-¡NO LO SE! –Grita aterrada cubriéndose el rostro con la otra pata.- mi jefe no le había pedido nada hace un mes, por eso tuvo que buscar trabajo con otra gente, te lo juro.

El encapuchado bajo el arco y rápidamente devolvió la flecha al carcaj mientras caminaba a la jaguar.

-muy bien te perdono la vida, pero si descubro que era mentira nos volveremos a ver –del suelo levanta una corta y gruesa rama.

-te juro que es verdad –ve como el extraño de acercaba la rama a la boca.- ¿Qué haces?

-muerde esto –se lo termina de poner en la boca antes de tomar la flecha que atravesaba la pata de la puma.- esto dolerá.

De un fuerte jalón arranca la flecha del árbol y de la pata de la jaguar.

* * *

12:00 PM

Judy Hopps se estiraba en su cama antes de abrir los ojos. Nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde al ser de una familia granjera y mucho menos desde que se hiso policía, pero tampoco se había quedado hasta tan tarde despierta.

Da un gran bostezo antes de tomar su celular de la mesita junto a su cama, 27 llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz de Nick.

-wow –exclama extrañada antes de escuchar los mensajes de voz.

-"zanahorias, la pase muy bien anoche y…."

-"hola Judy, la llamada se corto, lo que te quería decir es que…. Bueno ¡AH!"

-"no te preocupes, estoy bien… bueno, anoche fue genial y, sé que hubiera sido mejor decírtelo anoche, pero yo… yo estoy…. ¡NO PUEDO!"

-"bueno Larry, tráeme una con doble queso, pimientos y salsa de ajo ¿bien?, espera... ¡lo lamento zanahorias me equivoque de numero!, quería distraerme antes de poder decirte que…. Que… que si quieres venir y comer pizza viendo una…. ¡maldita sea sé un hombre!"

-"muy bien, aquí voy, son retractaciones. Judy… de todas las zorras que he conocido tu eres la mas…. ¡no zorras en la forma en la que estas pensando!, lo cual es muy ofensivo para mi especie y, MALDICIÓN"

-"Judy lamento todo lo que te dije, solo estaba tratando de decirte que tenía una gran deuda con un amigo y quería pedirte dinero ¡pero no te preocupes!, otro amigo ya me prestó, asique no hay problema, perdón por llamar y cortar tantas veces y por los mensajes de voz. Como sea, duerme bien, nos vemos en unos días en el trabajo, adiós"

La coneja quedo muy extrañada por los mensajes y sentía que realmente Nick no quería decirle eso, algo más estaba pasando.

Pensaba en ello mientras veía las llamadas pérdidas, 10 ni eran de Nick sino que de Garraza, el gordo oficial encargado de la recepción y de la comunicación entre los oficiales en campo y la estación.

La actitud de Nick podía esperar, esto parecía más importante. Por lo que llamo.

-aló, Garraza.

-Judy, me alegra que llamaras, he tratado de llamarte desde hace horas, el jefe dice que debes volver inmediatamente al servicio.

-¿Qué? Pero nos dio a Nick y a mí una semana libre.

-no son los únicos a los que les levanta el permiso de hecho pidió a varios oficiales que volvieran de sus vacaciones por esto.

-Garraza…. ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta preocupada.

-todavía no lo sé, pero sé que debe ser algo sumamente serio. Tengo que irme ahora Judy, adiós.

La coneja se quedo con el celular en la mano sin entender que pasaba. Un extraño crea una masacre, su amigo Nick tenía una extraña actitud y ahora el jefe Bogo reúne a todos los policías que puede por algo que aun no sabe.

Tenía el mal presentimiento que cuando se enterara de que estaba pasando todo sería peor, tal vez sería como cuando el alcalde secuestraba a los depredadores que estaban bajo la influencia de los aulladores, lo que provoco un enorme mal estar hacia todos los depredadores en Zootopia….. o tal vez solo era su imaginación.

Se puso su uniforme y salió a trabajar, en cuanto salió del edificio camino al subterráneo, pero en su camino llamo su atención un viejo armadillo que estaba barriendo la calle, no sería extraño, si no fuera porque era el mismo armadillo que vio en aquel restaurante de ayer, el armadillo que Nick le dijo que era un competidor del señor Big en Rainforest.

Sin dejar de verlo camino a él siempre temiendo con equivocarse de armadillo.

-disculpe –le dice la coneja tocándole el hombro por la espalda.

-¿Qué? –se voltea a verla.- ¿en necesita oficial?.

-bueno, perdone, no quiero quitarle el tiempo ni nada de eso pero…. ¿de casualidad a usted no fue a un restaurante anoche?

-¿Qué? Oh… si, mi hijo me llevo a un elegante restaurante ayer por mi cumpleaños y llevo a su familia, el es doctor de esa forma pudo pagarlo, me llena de orgullo decirlo, "mi hijo es doctor" ¿Por qué señorita?

-oh... bueno –los recuerdos inundaban la mente de Judy mientras todo se aclaraba, Nick tratando de decirle algo cada vez que estaban solos, la confusa llamada que le hiso y ahora esto. Todo cobro sentido.

-¿señorita?, que si necesita algo.

-ah –la coneja vuelve a la realidad –lo siento, no es nada.

Con la mirada perdida en el suelo Judy se volteo y camino en dirección del subterráneo.

* * *

Más tarde ese día:

La sala de juntas estaba a reventar con tantos policías como podían caber, todos hablando entre ellos al no saber qué pasaba. En la primera fila, de pie en su silla de siempre estaba la Judy todavía con la mirada perdida.

-¿estás bien zanahorias?

Al sentir esa pata en el hombro la coneja casi salto de su silla de la sorpresa.

-¡Nick! –exclama alejándose del zorro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nick…. Bueno.

Todos comienzan a golpear las mesas viendo como entraba el jefe Bogo. Lo que hace callar a la coneja.

-¡muy bien cállense! –Exclama como siempre.- los llame a todos por una sola y simple razón, muchos ya están enterados pero otros no. Hace un par de días un extraño sujeto llego a Zootopia, a la noche siguiente se encontró a todos los hombres del conocido criminal "señor Big" muertos en su misma mansión, la noche siguiente unos asaltantes fueron brutalmente asesinados con las mismas armas, solo que hubo una testigo que confirmo que el extraño que les mencione al principio era el autor de la masacre de Tundratown. La misma noche el equivalente al señor Big de Rainforest y todos sus cómplices fueron masacrados y hubo una sola sobreviviente la cual también confirmo quien fue además de decirnos lo mismo que dijo el señor Big antes de morir "buscaba a un tigre".

Todos prestaban atención al jefe Bogo excepto por Judy y Nick quienes tenían sus propios problemas en sus mentes, pero aun así no dejaban de escuchar.

-dijo que no sabía dónde estaba aquel tigre ni cómo encontrarlo. Estaba muy choqueada asique no preguntamos más –se apoya con ambas manos sobre el estrado viendo a todos fijamente –quiero que tengan algo muy en claro, esto se nos ha ido completamente de las patas no sabemos ni siquiera que especie es este sujeto ni porque quiere a ese tigre, todos los medios están hablando de él aterrando a toda la ciudad y hasta le han puesto un nombre clave. Todos los oficiales disponibles deberán patrullar toda la ciudad, pero no quiero que nadie se enfrente a este sujeto, si lo ven llamaran a los demás y no entraran en combate sin refuerzos ¿me oyeron?

-disculpe señor –pregunta Nick -¿Cómo exactamente le están llamando los medios?

El jefe toma el periódico de su estrado y le muestra la portada al zorro.

-¿Qué no lees los periódicos, Wilde? –en la portada aparecía una fotografía del encapuchado de la misma grabación que vieron Nick y Judy y en grandes letras aparecía el nombre del encabezado "el terror de Zootopia destruye crimen organizado de Rainforest en una noche"

-"el terror de Zootopia"…. Cuanta imaginación –se mofa Nick haciendo reír a todos.

-¡silencio! –Exclama el jefe.- vuelvan a sus típicas zonas de patrullaje, no quiero ver a nadie en su escritorio hoy. Pueden irse.

Dicho esto todos se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la puerta al igual que el jefe Bogo.

-muy bien zanahorias, capturemos a ese loco –dice emocionado el zorro apunto de bajarse de la silla que compartía con Judy.

-¡Nick espera! –Lo detiene tomándole un brazo –es algo importante.

El zorro la queda mirando sin entender que pasaba.

-¿Qué… que pasa zanahorias?

Sin poder mirarlo vuelve a desviar la mirada mientras lo soltaba.

-esperemos a que todos se vallan –dice cabizbaja.

-está bien zanahorias –en la voz del zorro se notaba preocupación.

Ambos se quedaron sentados ahí hasta que el último oficial salió y cerró la puerta, pero después de un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Nick…. –rompe el silencio la coneja.- lo del competidor del señor Big.

-si… que tragedia ¿no?, no te preocupes, lo vigilamos cuanto pudimos, no podríamos haber hecho nada por él y…. –es interrumpido por la coneja.

-lo vi hoy de camino aquí, es un barrendero que fue llevado por su hijo a aquel restaurante.

El zorro se quedo en silencio absoluto, se estrujaba el cerebro tratando de idear una excusa.

-bueno, veras, tal vez lo confundí, muchos armadillos se parecen.

-¿fue una cita verdad? –pregunta todavía sin verlo a los ojos.

-zanahorias, yo…. Trate de decirte que... que….

Finalmente la coneja se voltea a ver al zorro a los ojos antes de hablarle con una lenta y suave voz.

-¿de verdad creíste que alguna vez podría estar con alguien como tú?

El corazón del zorro se parte mientras se veía reflejado en los purpuras ojos de la coneja.

-…. No… -le dice en un suspiro antes de voltear la vista.

Sin perder la cara de tristeza y reflexión con la que llego, Judy Hopps bajo de la silla y abandono la sala de juntas dejando solo al zorro que no dejaba de verse los pies.

* * *

Después de salir de la sala de reuniones el día anterior, Judy le pidió al jefe Bogo otro sector de la ciudad, otro horario…. Y otro compañero, no le dijo "no me gusta que los animales que no sean de mi especie se enamoren de mi" solo invento una excusa de querer estar más cercana a otros oficiales.

Pero en su interior no sabía si lo que quería era estar lejos de Nick por encontrar insano lo que él sentía por ella o tal vez todavía lo veía como un amigo y no quería que malgastara su vida con falsas esperanzas de un amor imposible.

O tal vez era ella la que quería estar lejos de Nick…. Para no estar tentada a corresponder su amor.

* * *

Al día siguiente:

A Judy le asignaron un chita como nuevo compañero y su zona de patrullaje era justo en medio de la ciudad.

Ese lugar no le molestaba a Judy, pero el chita era un arrogante total que no dejaba de hablar de sí mismo o hablar en general, hablaba a una velocidad que rivalizaba con la velocidad al correr por lo que son tan conocidos los de su especie.

-y por eso te digo que cuando esas nenas me vieron no dejaban de hacerlo, estaba en el gimnasio y claro que no dejarían de verme ahí, golpeaba el saco de box de una forma que cualquiera diría que se rompería, sobre todo con estos bien formados bebes –termina narrando el chita mostrando su delgado bíceps.

-aja, sigue hablando, te escucho –dice completamente sin interés la coneja mientras se apoyaba en la ventana con la mirada perdida. Todavía no digería lo de Nick ni lo que ella estaba sintiendo desde ese momento.

O lo que no quería admitir que sentía desde hace tanto.

Viendo por la ventana pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado en tan corto periodo de tiempo, su llegada a Zootopia, cuando conoció a Nick, el caso de los aulladores y ahora este terrible caso, lo peor era que estaba más confundida por lo que su compañero sentía por ella que por las horribles masacres que se han registrado.

Todo eso pasaba por su mente mientras veía a los mamíferos en la calle, los cables de energía en los postes, al arquero sobre un tejado apuntando una flecha al cielo, un avión a lo lejos, las nubes.

-¡espera, frena! –grita Judy a lo que el oficial frena de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? –se queda con la palabra en la boca, ya que la coneja ya había salido de la patrulla para subirse al techo de esta. Pero no había nada más que una sabana colgando de un tendedero siendo mecida por el aire.

-¿me estoy volviendo loca? –agacha la cabeza decepcionada antes de volver a subir a la patrulla -. Lo lamento, creo que he estado…. Bajo mucha presión y…

Se calla al ver como el arquero pasa corriendo justo delante de la patrulla cruzando la calle haciendo que varios vehículos casi lo chocaran, el más cercano a chocarlo fue una camioneta en la que el arquero salto sobre su capot dejándolo hundido por el peso de sus pies sobre él.

-dime que no fui la única que vio eso.

-¡iré a pie! –Dice el chita antes de salir corriendo de la patrulla.

-¡tenemos que estar juntos!... ¡rallos! –exclama Judy, ya que su compañero ya estaba muy lejos para escucharla. Pero aún así levanto la radio y llamo a la central.– aquí la oficial Judy Hopps, un sospechoso de asesinato fue visto a la cercanía de la estación de trenes, oficial en persecución, vimos al terror de Zootopia, repito, ¡es el terror de Zootopia!

La masiva cantidad de gente que siempre hay en la estación de trenes estaba aterrada y escandalizada por el tigre que estaba tirado en el piso con una flecha atravesándole el hombro derecho.

El enorme felino no entendía que pasaba, solo iba caminando para tomar su tren cuando sintió un fuerte dolor que lo derribo al suelo y ahora tenía una flecha atravesándole el hombro.

Pero de repente su dolor fue intensificado cuando sintió esa misma horrible sensación en su pierna izquierda. Respondió al dolor con un fuerte grito, lo que fue una señal de alarma para todos en el lugar quienes rápidamente evacuaron en estado de pánico.

Entre toda la gente que corría en todas direcciones, el tigre alcanzo a diferenciar algo que le llamo la atención, el único que caminaba en su dirección.

Con sus ropas siendo mecidas por el viento, el encapuchado caminaba tranquilamente en dirección del tigre mientras que todos los animales que corrían en todas direcciones en cuanto lo veían corrían en dirección contraria. No sabían quién o qué era, solo veían el arco en su espalda junto con las flechas para adivinar que fue él quien las disparo.

-¡alto ahí! –grita el chita ya delante del encapuchado apuntándole con el arma tranquilizante.

El encapuchado era el doble del tamaño que el felino parado en dos patas, siguió caminado mientras hablaba.

-chita, altura máxima 94 centímetros, peso máximo 2 kilos, velocidad máxima 120 kilómetros por hora –con una mano desvía el arma tranquilizante y con la otra lo golpea en la cara noqueándolo de inmediato mientras seguía caminando.

El tigre trataba de arrastrarse a la estación mientras veía como aquel extraño se acercaba tan amenazante a él, con cada paso que daba un escalofrió recorría la espina del felino, desde la nuca hasta la punta de la cola.

-no tengo dinero conmigo, solo tengo este teléfono –dice aterrado mientras saca un teléfono y se lo muestra al encapuchado.- ¡llévatelo, te juro que no tengo nada más!

Arroja el teléfono a los pies del arquero, pero este camina sobre el rompiéndolo de una pisada.

-no es eso lo que quiero, quiero saber porque te llevaste algo hace dos semanas de mi hogar y en donde lo dejaste.

El tigre se queda inmóvil, la sensación de miedo ahora era de total sorpresa.

-imposible….

Justo en ese instante dos patrullas se pusieron entre el encapuchado y aquel tigre. De los vehículos salieron un oso, un lobo, un elefante y un rinoceronte. Todos sacaron sus armas tranquilizantes y apuntaron al encapuchado.

-¡estas arrestado! –grita el rinoceronte.

Pero de inmediato el extraño corre a su derecha, los oficiales disparan sus armas pero cuando los dardos iban a atinarle el arquero dio una vuelta de pansa en el piso dejando pasar a todos los dardos sobre él para ponerse de pie de inmediato.

-nunca uses un arma de un solo tiro –dice a la vez que sacaba un enorme cuchillo de cada costado. Esas armas parecían hechas por un herrero de 15 años con párkinson, además estaban algo oxidadas, pero seguían siendo peligrosas.

El extraño corrió en dirección de los oficiales, el elefante era el primero que estaba delante de él, por lo que se preparo para recibirlo con un golpe de trompa, pero cuando lo dio el extraño se tiro al piso esquivando el golpe y deslizándose entre sus piernas para luego levantarse y saltar sobre ambas patrullas y aterrizar sobre el rinoceronte derribándolo.

-quiero ser como tú –dice cantando antes de volver a corren en dirección de las patrullas y arrojar uno de sus cuchillos a la planta del pie del rinoceronte haciéndolo gritar de dolor y dejándolo incapacitado para seguir peleando.

El oso trato de darle un zarpazo, pero el encapuchado se agacho mientras se giraba para darle un corte en la pierna al oso haciéndolo gruñir y derribándolo.

El lobo asustado saca la radio de su cinturón mientras el extraño arrancaba su cuchillo de la pata del rinoceronte haciéndolo volver a gritar y a comenzar el desangrado.

-aquí colmillar, mcuerno y otro oficial han caído, necesitamos apoyo repito, necesita….

No alcanzo a terminar su frase porque el extraño corrió sobre ambas patrullas para terminar delante del lobo y darle una fuerte patada en el pecho haciéndolo volar varios metros hasta chocar con la pansa de su compañero elefante.

-encárgate amigo –le dice el lobo al elefante mientras se deslizaba sobre su estomago para caer al piso.

El elefante vio impresionado a su compañero noqueado en el piso antes de ver con ira al extraño.

-contigo no me arriesgo –dice el extraño mientras guardaba ambos cuchillos y saca de su espalda el arco y una flecha.-fuera abajo.

Dispara una flecha directo a la pata del elefante atravesando se la, el elefante saltaba en un pie por el dolor mientras se tomaba la pata herida con la trompa antes de caer de espaldas al piso haciendo saltar al arquero por el movimiento del suelo.

-muy bien eso fue fácil –levanta la vista y ve que toda la plaza que había a la entrada de la estación de trenes estaba rodeada de patrullas de la policía, él y los oficiales caídos eran los únicos que estaban en medio.

-¡no se mueva! –escucha desde lo alto y ve un helicóptero del cual el mismo jefe Bogo le hablaba con un altavoz –todo termino, no tienes a donde escapar, deja tus armas en el piso y ríndete.

La inquietud se apodero del arquero, decenas de oficiales le apuntaban con sus armas y hasta un helicóptero sobrevolaba su cabeza, sabía que algo así pasaría si aparecía de día….. Pero su misión, su misión no había terminado.

Su miedo por ser capturado antes de encontrar lo que vino a buscar se detuvo cuando vio tres enormes pantallas en un edificio justo delante de la estación, ahí se mostraba la imagen de una hermosa gacela, había sabido de porque estaba ella ahí y había soñado escuchar aquel mensaje toda su vida de parte de esas mismas pantallas.

-soy Gazelle, bienvenidos a Zootopia.

El encapuchado se quedo mirando aquel cartel durante unos segundos, rápidamente sintió como su fuerza aumentaba y sus ansias de pelar todavía más.

-¡esta es tu última oportunidad, suelta las armas y entrégate ahora! –le grita el jefe Bogo una vez más.

De estar completamente quieto el arquero rápidamente saca una flecha de su espalda y la dispara en dirección del helicóptero antes de saltar y atravesar una de las ventanas de una de las patrullas.

La flecha voló por los aires hasta impactar justo en medio de la hélice de rotación del helicóptero dañándola y haciendo que la maquina se descontrolara.

-¡DISPAREN! –grita un hipopótamo entre los oficiales en tierra, a o que todos disparan sus armas tranquilizantes a la patrulla en la que se escondía el arquero, la cual fue cubierta completamente en esos proyectiles.

El jefe Bogo saco al coala que conducía el helicóptero de su asiento y con toda su fuerza trato de estabilizar aquella ave, si se estrellaba en una zona urbana podría hacer mucho daño.

Los oficiales en tierra lentamente salieron de detrás de su patrullas y comenzaron a avanzar al centro de la plaza.

Pero de dentro de la patrulla una flecha atravesó el parabrisas e impacto el hombro de un león. En cuanto la flecha impacto el arquero salió rompiendo una de las puertas de la patrulla mientras disparaba otra flecha a la pierna de una osa.

Rápidamente todos los oficiales cargaron contra el encapuchado se ponía el arco en la espalda y hacia lo mismo en dirección del tigre, el cual por fortuna para él estaba en la entrada de la estación la cual fue el único lugar que no fue acordonado por policías.

El primero el llegar al encapuchado fue un rinoceronte que fue esquivado y luego cortado en el costado por uno de sus cuchillos, del lado contrario se le abalanzo una leona la que aparto de un fuerte puñetazo, un oso polar alcanzo a atraparlo por la espada con el conocido "abrazo del oso".

-no lo sueltes –dice un tigre al oso antes de comenzar a darle puñetazos al encapuchado.- AH –se queja el felino al dolerle el puño después de golpear la cara del extraño -¿Quién este tipo?.

Pero el arquero le da una fuerte patada al tigre noqueándolo antes de que callera al piso con la mandíbula rota, se toca el pecho con el mentón para luego darle un cabezazo al oso que le rompe algunos colmillos y lo hace soltar a su presa.

De inmediato el extraño se voltea dando una fuerte patada a un hipopótamo, un puñetazo a un carnero, un corte en el brazo y luego en la pierna a una leona. Así siguió la pelea durante un rato mientras el tigre se arrastraba ya dentro de la estación alejándose lo mas que podía de lo que sería una muerte segura.

Habían muchos oficiales tirados en el piso y el terror de Zootopia ya estaba con el arco en la mano. Disparaba una flecha al hombro de un lobo, luego a la pierna de un tigre para luego correr al lobo para arrancarle la flecha y dispararla a uno de los pies de un elefante. Con cada oficial que derrotaba estaba un paso más cerca de la estación de trenes y de su objetico, tal vez estaba lejos pero podría seguir el rastro de sangre que iba dejando.

-¡suficiente! –se escucha una voz desde el medio de la plaza, era el jefe Bogo que estaba parado sobre una de las patrullas que estaban ahí desde el inicio de todo.- tú eres mío.

El terror de Zootopia noqueaba de un golpe al último oficia que quedaba en pie antes de voltearse a ver a Bogo. Lentamente camino a él guardando el arco en la espalda y a flecha en el carcaj.

De camino arranco una flecha del pie de un elefante y cualquiera que se encontrara en el camino llegar ante el jefe de policía.

Bobo se bajo del techo de la patrulla y se quedo quieto mirando al encapuchado hasta que este llego frente de él quedándosele mirando desde la oscuridad de su capucha.

-me has costado a muchos de mis hombres –dice entre dientes el jefe de policía al extraño que no le llegaba al hombro.

-no has venido a razonar conmigo…. –dice el arquero antes de callar mientras miraba al enorme animal ante él.

-no….-

Ambos se quedan callados unos segundos mientras se miraban entre si y la ropa del extraño se movía con el viento.

-no tengo tiempo –dice el extraño antes de saltar y dar una fuerte patada a la cara del jefe.

El extraño se queda inmóvil en el aire siento sostenida su pierda un una sola mano del búfalo.

-tienes que estar bromeando –se mofa el jefe antes de levantar sobre su cabeza al encapuchado y estrellarlo contra una patrulla rompiendo sirena con su espalda.

-no exactamente –rápidamente se pone de pie pobre la patrulla para saltar en dirección del búfalo pateándolo en la cara derribándolo.

El arquero dio una vuelta de barril en el piso antes de levantarse y ponerse en guardia con ambos puños delante de su rostro.

Bogo se puso de pie lentamente limpiándose la sangre que le corría por la boca mientras miraba al encapuchado con ira.

-como quieras.

De inmediato el búfalo da un fuerte derechazo siendo este esquivado y respondido por una patada al estomago, el búfalo sintió el golpe pero no lo hiso caer. Dio varios golpeas al aire siendo estos esquivados por el encapuchado, excepto el ultimo dirigido a su cabeza, si no fuera porque se la cubría con un brazo el golpe hubiera sido letal, en vez de eso lo estrello contra una de las patrullas.

Rápidamente cobrando el sentido el extraño esquivo ambos puños del búfalo que doblaron el metal del techo de la patrulla. Logro ponerse detrás de él para abrazarlo del estomago y levantarlo sobre él estrellándole la cabeza contra el pavimento.

El jefe quedo atontado por el golpe pero no derrotado, aún con él en el piso el extraño se tiro junto a él para tomar uno de los gruesos brazos del búfalo, lo rodeo con sus piernas mientras le tomaba la mano con ambas zullas y jalo con fuerza hasta que escucho un hueso rompiéndose.

Bogo dio un corto grito de dolor pero apretaba los dientes tratando de no darle la satisfacción a su oponente de escucharlo sufrir. En cuanto el extraño lo soltó de inmediato ambos se pusieron en pie.

-¿es todo lo que tienes? –dice el jefe entre dientes poniéndose en guardia con un brazo mientras el otro le colgaba.

-se acabo –dice antes de dar un salto hacia atrás dándole una patada en el mentón al búfalo tirándolo al piso finalmente noqueado.

El arquero era el único en pie entre todos los animales en aquel lugar, tanta pelea y el fuerte sol ya le pasaron la cuenta. Se tambaleaba mientras sacaba su arco de su espalda y apuntaba una flecha al cielo en dirección de la estación de trenes.

Al dispararla esta vuela por los aires atravesando una de las ventanas para incrustarse en el piso, justo delante de la cara del tigre que aun se arrastraba por el piso.

-muy bien… a lo que venía –guarda silencio un momento antes de voltearse a una patrulla que estaba muy cerca para esquivarla.-rallos.

Es golpeado y arrastrado por la patrulla la cual vio que era conducida por una pequeña coneja que cambio su cara de decisión a miedo en cuanto noto que él la había visto. Judy oprime el freno haciendo volar al extraño, pero el metal en el parachoques se había doblado por el impacto lo que hiso que la túnica del arquero se enredara en ella y al frenar vio como el extraño rodaba por el piso mientras la parte superior de su ropa era rasgada hasta dejarlo solo con los pantalones y el carcaj.

De golpe la coneja salió de la patrulla para apuntarle al extraño con su arma mientras este se levantaba lentamente.

-¡no se mue….! –se calla ante lo que veía.

A varios metros de la coneja se erguía una criatura como la que nunca había visto antes. Cuerpo con masa muscular muy desarrollada sin nada de pelo excepto por las negras cuerdas que salían de su cabeza y por una corta barba en su rostro, en el cual tenía unos gruesos y carnosos labios y una nariz bastante ancha con orificios nasales muy grandes. Todo esto cubierto por una brillante piel de un color café muy oscuro.

(Un humano negro musculoso con rastas y una corta barba)

La coneja sin poder pensar disparo su dardo tranquilizante pero para mayor sorpresa de la coneja el extraño, con una sola de sus manos lo atrapo justo delante de su pecho.

-buen intento –de sus pantalones saca un largo pedazo de tela en el que pone el dardo, le da un par de vueltas sobre su cabeza y suelta un extremo clavándoselo a la coneja un una pierna.

Enseguida Judy siente el efecto del tranquilizante mientras ve con terror como aquella extraña criatura caminaba a ella, trato de correr pero se le durmieron ambas piernas. Vio como una de sus manos se acercaba para tomarla pero se la llevo al rosto para sacarse a alguien que lo estaba atacando arrojarlo al piso a varios metros de Judy.

Era Nick, la coneja vio que ahora el extraño tenía tres garras marcadas en la mejilla izquierda de la cual brotaba sangre, las mismas cicatrices que le dejo Gideon Grey a ella de niña…. Pero ahora un zorro se las hiso a alguien más para salvarla.

Ya no podía mover la cabeza pero sintió como unos brazos la levantaban del piso, al girar los ojos vio que era Nick quien la tomaba en brazos mientras erizaba la piel y le gruñía al extraño mientras le mostraba los colmillos.

-Nick…. Nick… -la oscuridad se apodero de la vista de la coneja mientras que lo último que veía era al zorro que rechazo firmando su clara sentencia de muerte por salvarla a ella.


	2. Caso irresoluble

ZNN: EXTREA, EXTREA.

Una chita y el alce que conducían el noticiero del canal más importante de Zootopia aparecían en las pantallas de gran parte de la ciudad para dar la noticia que todos los canales ya transmitían.

-buenas tardes- dice la chita-. Interrumpimos esta transmisión para reportar una gran tragedia que acaba de suceder delante de la estación de trenes del centro de la ciudad.

-hoy mismo –continua el alce.- hace menos de una hora el criminal conocido solamente bajo el seudónimo de "el terror de Zootopia" fue visto delante de la estación de trenes en persecución de un tigre cuya identidad aún no es revelada a los medios.

-vamos en vivo al reportaje especial.

La pantalla muestra a una leona reportando desde la estación de trenes.

-muchas gracias, si ven a mi espalda podrán ver el lugar donde más de 40 oficiales de policías trataron de detener al extraño encapuchado –la cámara muestra la gran cantidad de patrullas y a los tantos oficiales que eran levantados en hombros por compañeros no heridos.- al parecer el forajido se enfrento a estas fuerzas policiales a plena luz del día, logrando finalmente escapar de ellas y lastimándolas a distintos niveles.

-¿Qué hay de los oficiales que no están heridos? –pregunta el alce desde el estudio.

-por lo que me informaron, estos oficiales no participaron en el intento de arresto sino que llegaron de distintos distritos de Zootopia para ayudar con la gran cantidad de heridos. Es más, me informan que estos no son todos los oficiales que estuvieron desde el principio, muchos otros fueron llevados al hospital más cercano por la gravedad de sus heridas.

-¿hay algún fallecido entre los oficiales?- pregunta la chita.

-hasta el momento no se ha revelado nada pero me informaron que si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos del jefe de policías Bogo habrían varias víctimas civiles, ya que al parecer "el terror de Zootopia" derribo el helicóptero en el que el jefe le decía por un altavoz que se rindiera.

-espera ¿tenía alguna especie de arma? –pregunta el alce.

-al parecer solo tenía un arco, flechas y unos cuchillos.

-¿y cómo pudo derribar un helicóptero?

-aún no tenemos toda la información, solo hemos podido saber, con relación a sus armas, que los oficiales con las heridas más serias son los que él uso flechas. Pero por el estado de oxidación de los cuchillos todos los que fueron heridos por ellos tendrán que ser vacunados contra el tétano.

La cámara señala una camilla en la que muchos oficiales vendados hacían fila para acostarse y recibir una inyección de una enfermera gacela, la cual retiraba la jeringa del trasero de un lobo el cual se levantaba y se iba cojeando.

-¡siguiente! –dice la enfermera a lo que un león se acuesta con miedo en la camilla.

Hospital de Zootopia:

Los ojos de la coneja se habrían lentamente viendo las luces de un blanco techo mientras escuchaba una voz muy familiar.

-te repito que ya no vendo esas paletas heladas, dile al tipo que lo siento pero no… ¿Cuánto por popsipatita?, dile que le tendré 200 para la próxima semana….. Porque las fiestas de hámsteres empresarios siempre van muchos hámsteres y necesitaran muchas popsipatitas.

-Nick….- logra decir la coneja levantándose a ver a su amigo quien estaba parado junto su camilla hablando por teléfono.

-¡zanahorias!... ¡no tu no, luego te hablo! –Exclama al teléfono antes de colgar y correr a la coneja dándole un abrazo al cual ella contesta inmediatamente.- sabia que te pondrías bien.

Ambos estaban solos en una habitación del hospital, por lo que Judy no dudo en abrirse ante la situación.

-OH, NICK- grita abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro.- estaba tan asustada, no sabía que pasaría.

-Tranquila ya estas a salvo.

-pero Nick él…. Él.

El zorro la toma de los hombros para verla a los ojos.

-él no nos hiso daño alguno, no mato a ni un solo oficial, el más gravemente herido solo tiene unos músculos cortados en el costado pero nada mas –seca las lagrimas de la coneja con la sabana.- asique no tenias de que preocuparte.

-pero… ¿Por qué se acercaba a mi? –pregunta más calmada.

El zorro desvía la mirada.

-sinceramente no lo sé, solo sé que después que te desmayaste él…. –se calla un momento y ve en la posición en que estaba con la coneja.- solo se fue a buscar al tigre.

-pero… -Judy se calla al ver como Nick se alejaba de ella.

-solo tuviste una sobre dosis de tranquilizante –dice con su típico tono bromista que ha tenido desde siempre.- de hecho se te paro el corazón unos minutos pero siempre supe que estarías bien, no sabes cuándo rendirte –termina sonriendo.

-Nick…- se fija que el zorro estaba con ropa civil -¿Por qué no traes tu uniforme?

-¿Qué?, oh claro, es que ahora no me toca trabajar los miércoles.

El foco se le prendió a Judy, en otras circunstancias solo habría pensado "solo andaba por ahí" pero ahora ya sabía leer al zorro de una forma distinta.

-¿fuiste a enfrentarte al terror de Zootopia… solo porque sabias que yo estaría ahí? –pregunta ilusionada.

-bueno… yo… es el deber de todo policía…. Apoyar a sus compañeros cuando estén en peligro ¿no? –saca el celular de su bolsillo y lo mira al revés.- cielos, mira qué hora es mejor te dejo recuperándote.

-Nick –lo detiene tomándolo de la mano.

El zorro se voltea a ella extrañado por esa actitud.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ella lo acerca lentamente y vuelve a darle un tierno abrazo, ahora no por la pena sino por gratitud.

-muchas gracias por todo.

El zorro sonríe y corresponde el abrazo.

-¿para qué son los amigos? –Siente como la cara de la coneja se desliza contra su rostro hasta terminar delante del suyo.- ¿zanahorias?

Ella lo calla con un dedo.

-shhh, no hables zorro astuto –luego de decir esto se le acerca hasta darle un profundo beso en los labios.

Nick se sorprende dos segundos antes de corresponder el beso mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza hacia él.

Después de unos segundos en aquel hermoso momento se separan.

-lamento haber sido tan terca –vuelve a besarlo. – tú fuiste más valiente que yo y me dijiste exactamente lo que yo temía en admitir.

-bien, temía que yo fuera el único desequilibrado entre los dos –ella lo ve con una ceja alzada, pero antes de poder enojarse es vuelta a ser feliz con otro beso.

-Espera… -dice Judy frenando el beso.- ¿ya me dieron de alta?

-eh… claro, dijeron que podías irte en cuanto despertaras ¿Por qué?

-¡porque tengo una idea! –exclama la coneja muy emocionada.

3 AM (Varias horas después)

Nick, con la mirada perdida, miraba al techo del departamento de Judy, vestido solamente con las sabanas de la cama al igual que Judy a su lado.

-sí que…. les gusta….. la multiplicación –dice anonadado.- creo que acabo de entender el chiste.

-¿listo para el siguiente round? –pregunta emocionada Judy.

-no –responde tajante y asustado.- dos para mí es el límite… y llevamos cuatro.

-¡oh vamos! –Se escucha desde el otro lado de la pared.- ¿Qué ya te aflojaste?

-¡oye, déjalo! –Se escucha la otra voz.- ¿Cuántas veces no te han dejado a ti porque no llegas ni al segundo sin dormirte?

-¡por lo menos yo no me quedo a mitad de camino!

-¡ya cállate!

-¡no, tu cállate!

-¡no, tu cállate!

-¡no, tu cállate!

-ya es muy tarde para estas tonterías –dice Nick antes de abrazarse a la coneja y acomodarse para dormir.- buenas noches coneja.

Judy solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder al saber que alguien mas fue testigo de lo que paso ahí entre Nick y ella….. Pero con suerte para ella, creerán que es un conejo.

Al día siguiente.

Nick se despertó al ser mecido de lado a lado por algo sobre su hombro.

-¡Nick, Nick! –le decía la coneja mientras lo ahitaba.

-¡¿qué, que sucede?! –se despierta asustado.

-mira esto –le dice mostrándole su celular el cual mostraba un canal de televisión.

Eran las noticias y el alcalde Leonzalez era quien aparecía en ellas. El león estaba tras un podio lleno de micrófonos y detrás de él estaba el jefe Bogo con un brazo vendado, parches en varios lugares de la cara y una actitud más enojada de lo habitual.

-ayer a pleno medio día nuestra ciudad fue testigo del un acto de agresión y violencia como nunca vio antes, un encapuchado cuya identidad aún es desconocida, trato de dar el mensaje a cada ciudadano de esta hermosa ciudad que si él quiere algo lo tendrá y nadie podrá impedírselo. No le importa quien este en su camino, no importa sobre quien tendrá que pasar, si quiere algo lo obtendrá. Pero yo le enviare un mensaje ahora –ve directamente a la cámara.- Zootopia no te pertenece.

-señor alcalde, señor alcalde –lo llama un cerdo reportero.- ¿tiene un plan para detener al terror de Zootopia?

-así es, gracias a la aprobación del jefe Bogo y con una corta negociación con varias compañías privadas y el consejo de la ciudad, se ha puesto en marcha la creación de una unidad especial de para la policía.

-¿en qué diferenciara esta unidad del resto de los policías que no pudieron con el terror de Zootopia?

-yo responderé eso –dice el jefe Bogo caminando al estrado mientras el alcalde le intercambia el lugar.- La diferencia entre esta unidad especial y de todo oficial de policía que haya habido en esta ciudad es que esta unidad contara con armas de fuego de grado militar.

Todos los reporteros se sorprenden al igual que Judy y Nick mientras veían la conferencia de prensa.

-pero jefe Bogo –dice un carnero.- ¿quiere decir que ahora se buscara al terror de Zootopia vivo o muerto?

-claro que no….- se hace un primer plano de su rostro mientras este miraba a la pantalla.- No se volverá a intentar capturarlo con vida.

A ambos mamíferos se les eriza la piel al escuchar esas palabras del ya aterrador búfalo.

Una leona levanta la pata entre el público, a lo que el jefe la señala.

-última pregunta.

-se ha sabido muy poco del fugitivo, ¿podría decirnos siquiera de que animal se trata?

-todas las veces que se le ha visto a estado completamente cubierto por esos harapos, que yo mismo comprobé que apestaban a viejo y sal de mar….

La función de televisión del celular de Judy es desconectada a lo que ambos mamíferos se quedan mirando entre ellos. Después de unos segundos de silencio ambos se dicen al unisonó:

-¿Qué era esa cosa?

Justo en ese momento suena el teléfono de Judy asustando a ambos, sobre todo porque aparecía la cara del jefe Bogo en él.

-¡¿Por qué tienes una foto del jefe con su número?! –exclama asustado el zorro.

-¡así es más fácil identificar la llamada! –Responde antes de contestar la llamada y ponerla en altavoz para que Nick escuchara- diga jefe.

-Hopps, acabo de salir de una conferencia de prensa.

-sí, lo vi señor.

-bien, mientras estaba ahí recordé una cosa…. ¡dos de mis oficiales se fueron del hospital sin mi autorización y ni siquiera me han dado información fundamental para el cuidado de esta ciudad!

-wow, suena enojado.

-¿esa es la voz de Nick?

-¡no! –Exclama Judy.- Nick y yo nos fuimos a nuestras casas después que desperté –dice acelerada.

-como sea, encontramos al tigre –ambos mamíferos se sorprende.- lo encontramos en las vías del tren en medio de Sahara Square.11

-¿Qué?

-si, al parecer después de… lo de la estación de trenes el sujeto se metió en la cabina de un tren y obligo al chofer a conducir. Pero como sea, la única razón por la cual los llamo es porque el tigre se niega a confesar cualquier cosa si no es con ustedes con quien habla.

-¿con nosotros? ¿Por qué?

-no tengo ni idea, ni siquiera pidió un abogado, solo los quiere a ti y a Wilde. Como sea, vallan tu y Wilde a verlo, está en el hospital central bajo custodia por presunta colaboración con un largo listado de crímenes, habitación 512. No se tarden.

La coneja bajo el celular y se quedo mirando al zorro una vez más.

-voy por mi uniforme y nos vemos en el hospital –dice el zorro.

-de acuerdo.

Hospital de Zootopia:

Nick, ya con su uniforme, salió del subterráneo que estaba a solo dos cuadras del hospital, pero desde ahí noto que algo no estaba bien. Una gran cantidad de vehículos de la prensa estaban estacionados delante del hospital con gran cantidad de reporteros hablándoles a las cámaras con el hospital detrás de ellos.

Esto no sorprendió a Nick porque con la única pista de tal gran noticia no faltaría la prensa husmeando en cada rincón. Siendo el astuto zorro que era, doblo la esquina y entro por la puerta posterior del edificio, subió por las escaleras y se encontró con su compañera justo delante de la puerta donde comenzaba el pasillo de la habitación donde estaba el tigre.

-¿Cómo te va zanahorias?

-qué bueno que llegaste Nick –la coneja estaba agitada y algo desordenada.-¿no tuviste problemas al entrar?, en cuanto aparecí los reporteros me rodearon y comenzaron con preguntas que no sabía cómo responderlas.

-claro que no, coneja. Entre por la puerta trasera y…. ¿Qué es esto? –finalmente se fija que la puerta frente a la que estaban era resguardada por dos oficiales, un oso polar y un hipopótamo, ambos con fusiles de asalto M16.

-lo que dijo el jefe en las noticias.

-pues….. Nunca creí que lo tomarían tan enserio, ¿puedo tocar eso amigo? –pregunta acercándose al hipopótamo.

-lárgate Nick –le responde el enorme animal.

-ah claro, valiente cuando tienes un arma en la mano ¿cierto?

El hipopótamo estaba a punto de contestar cuando de la puerta salió el jefe Bogo todavía con el brazo vendado y las heridas en la cara.

-ustedes dos, pasen –dice antes de volver a entrar al pasillo.

Ambos pequeños mamíferos se miran entre si antes de entrar nerviosos por la puerta, en todo el pasillo se veían varios oficiales armados con distintas armas, todas de grado militar.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación 512, pero el jefe los detiene y les señala una pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta.

-dejen todo tipo de arma y eso incluye bolígrafos, no le den nada ni reciban nada de él –un oficial león se les acerca con un detector de metales.- levanten los brazos.

El león los revisa con precaución con el detector, en cuanto encontraba algo los oficiales lo dejaban en la mesa hasta que ya no tenían nada metálico.

-la condición para que hablara seria que fueran ustedes quienes lo interroguen y que no fuera grabado lo que diría, cuanto con ustedes Hopps y Wilde.

-no lo decepcionaremos jefe –dice Judy cuadrándose y dando el saludo militar al búfalo.

-Terminemos con esto zanahorias –dice Nick despreocupado antes de entrar en la habitación.

-¡espérame! –dice Judy antes de entrar.

Ambos vieron la habitación completamente vacía, excepto por la única cama que estaba al fondo de esta siendo ocupada por un tigre conectado a un monitor de signos vitales y a barias botellas que colgaban de los portasueros a ambos lados de su cama.

En cuanto los vio el tigre dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su herida cara.

-me alegra que llegaran –dice débilmente.

El zorro y la coneja caminaron lentamente a la camilla hasta estar a dos escasos metros de ella.

-bien amigo, creo que eres popular entre los locos con arcos –dice el zorro mientras veía alrededor.

-antes de preguntar sobre el arquero preguntare esto ¿Por qué quería que solo nosotros lo interrogáramos.

-porque serian los únicos que me creerían –dice el tigre dando una leve sonrisa.

-¿a qué te refieres? –pregunta la coneja.

-cuando estaba tirado en el piso con una flecha delante de mi cara y dos clavadas en el cuerpo, a través de una ventana logre ver como al terror de Zootopia lo golpeaban con un auto y le desgarraban la ropa. Sé que ustedes fueron los únicos que (tosido) lo vieron –recuesta la cabeza en la almohada viendo al techo.- sabia que serian los únicos que me creerían.

La coneja se le acerca y saca el celular para grabarlo.

-respira profundo y dime todo lo que sepas.

-bien (tosido) he trabajado para el capo de Rainforest durante mucho tiempo, solo me decían "ve a tal lugar a recoger tal cosa y llévalo a tal persona en tal lugar" (tosido) cuando el trabajo disminuyo comencé a trabajar para otras tantas personas…. Fue entonces cuando alguien me contacto.

-¿Quién? –pregunta Nick extrañado por el cambio de actitud del tigre.

-no lo sé, me llamo a mi celular y me dijo que tenía un impórtate trabajo para mí, en cuanto acepte me deposito una fuerte cantidad en mi cuanta electrónica. Pero dijo que tenía que comprar una máscara anti gases, guantes de gruesa goma y una hielera. En cuanto los conseguí fui a….. la isla -Ambos policías guardaron silencio –la isla volcánica a diez kilómetros de la costa de Rainforest.

-¡espera, espera, espera! –Exclama el zorro.- ¿te refieres a esa isla?, viejo ese lugar está prohibido hace más de cuarenta años ¿Qué rayos hacías ahí?

-espera ¿Qué isla? ¿De qué están hablando? –pregunta Judy.

-(suspiro) mira coneja, cuando comenzaron a construir esta ciudad encontraron una isla volcánica y quisieron construir también en ella. Pero por alguna razón todos los que iban se enfermaban horriblemente.

-alquile un cayac en la playa y fui a esa isla, el del alquiler me pedían mi nombre y dirección y como ese era el distrito en donde vivía yo solo di la única dirección de otro distrito que me sabia, la de un cliente que tuve hace no mucho antes.

-el señor Big –deduce Judy sorprendida.- por eso el terror de Zootopia fue con él después de robar el libro de registros de la tienda de alquiler…. ¡TÚ LO MATASTE!

Judy salto contra el tigre, pero Nick la atrapo en el aire atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo alejándola de la cama.

-¡tranquila zanahorias es el único que puede ayudarnos! -la coneja se fue calmando lentamente mientras el zorro la iba soltando.- sigue hablando, ¿Qué paso en la isla?

-en cuanto puse un pie en la isla me puse la máscara anti gases y avance. Me mandaron instrucciones de lo que tenía que encontrar, a pesar de que el mismo que me las mando no estaba seguro si existía o no.

-¿te pagaron por ir a buscar algo que no sabían si existía? –pregunta el zorro.

-me dijeron que buscara lo más alejado del mar que fuera posible (tosido) entonces me encontré con un camino entre la hierba.

-¿camino? –Pregunta Nick.- no es posible, nadie podría sobrevivir ahí.

-lo sé, por eso seguí el camino hasta que llegue a una larga cueva en la falda del volcán (tosido) fue como viajar en el tiempo. Dentro de la cueva habían dibujos pintados en las paredes como hechos por cavernícolas, mientras seguía caminando habían mas y mas dibujos además de cosas tiradas en el piso como martillos, hachas y rastrillos de piedra.

-seguramente de los antiguos habitantes de esa isla –dice Judy todavía molesta.

-eso mismo (tosido) pensé, hasta que llegue a un lugar donde la cueva se separaba en dos, fui a la izquierda y después de caminar unos minutos me tope con el final de esa cueva… y con algo que volví a ver cuando me atacaron.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunta Nick muy atento junto con Judy.

-flechas con puntas hechas de roca volcánica, tiradas junto a lanzas y dos garrotes de madera. En el centro del lugar habían grandes hojas de palmera amontonadas en el piso como si fuera una cama y lo más extraño…. No me creerán lo que era.

-dinos… -dicen ambos todavía más interesados.

-(suspiro) (tosido) un pequeño televisor portátil muy viejo, conectado a lo que parecía un pequeño generador que funcionaba a mano…. La isla no estaba deshabitada –ambos policías se miran entre sí.- me voltee y comencé a correr por la larga cueva, no me di cuenta que fui por el camino equivocado…. Pero encontré justo lo que buscaba.

-¿Qué era? –pregunta Nick.

El tigre se les queda mirando sin decir nada.

-¿Qué…. Era? –pregunta Judy perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-esa parte de la cueva estaba llena de… de… no se para que la querían, solo tome una y me la lleve de la cueva para ponerla en la hielera y remar lo más rápido que podía de esa maldita isla.

-amigo –llama su atención Nick mientras le sonreirá sínicamente- no sé si estas enterado pero… tienes una buena cantidad de delitos acumulados de tantos tráficos como son conocidos por cada mamífero en el planeta, no estás en una buena situación asique te recomiendo que nos digas TODO lo que necesitamos y….. Tal vez podamos hablar con el fiscal para que te baje los cargos lo máximo posible, porque recuerda… estamos hablando de "el terror de Zootopia" –dice esto haciendo señales con las manos para hacerlo más significante.- si nos ayudas tal vez puedas salir de la cárcel antes de ser viejo.

Ante esto el tigre calla un momento antes de reconsiderarlo.

-una planta….. una planta de tallo verde y flor entre roja y rosa, me dijeron que buscara una que me llegara hasta los ojos, no sabían si existía o no pero si existía, arranque un tallo pequeño del piso y me lo lleve.

-¿una planta? –Piensa Judy.- ¿a quién se la llevaste?

-me dijeron que tenía que dárselo a un cordero en un departamento que quedaba en los barrios bajos.

Ambos policías reaccionaron juntos ante lo que era la clara primera pista que habían tenido en todo este caso.

-¿Dónde exactamente esta ese cordero? –pregunta Judy.

-es irónico…-

-¿Qué es irónico? –pregunta Nick.

-eso fue exactamente lo último que le respondí al terror de Zootopia antes que me arrojara del tren en movimiento.

-dime –le dice el jefe bogo a un hámster doctor que revisaba su brazo.- ¿crees que pueda quitármelo pronto?

En ese instante Nick y Judy salen corriendo de la habitación del tigre para correr a la salida.

-¡jefe Bogo traiga a todos los oficiales que pueda! –grita Judy mientras corría.

Sabana central:

Varias patrullas se detuvieron delante de un viejo edificio que se notaba estaba muy maltratado y la mitad de este cubierto por enredaderas que arruinaban todavía más su estructura.

Los oficiales se bajaron de las patrullas, todos armados con fusiles, y entraron en el edificio asustando a todos alrededor y sobre todo a los que vivían ahí, en su mayoría delincuentes menores.

En el cuarto piso los oficiales apoyaron la espalda en la pared alrededor de la puerta de uno de los departamentos. Sin detenerse a pensar el rinoceronte que encabezaba el grupo pateo la puerta a lo que los oficiales que la rodeaban entraron apuntando a todos lados.

-lo encontré –dice un oso a lo que todos voltean a donde él miraba encontrándose al carnero sentado en un sillón, con un arma de fuego en la mano y una flecha atravesándole la cabeza.

Jefatura de policía.

-bien, estamos hundidos –dice el jefe Bogo a Judy y Nick, los tres estaban en la oficina del búfalo.- en el departamento del borrego muerto encontramos un enorme refrigerador lleno de sustancias ilegales, excepto por el espacio vacío donde fácilmente hubiera cabido una hielera pequeña.

-¡pero jefe, él podría estar en la isla…! –dice Judy antes de ser interrumpida por Bogo.

-mira esto –dice el jefe dejando en el escritorio una carpeta la cual la coneja y el zorro comienzan a ver de inmediato.- es de la guardacostas, hace un par de días notaron que aquella isla volcánica a estado envuelta en llamas, no les llamo la atención porque era normal en un lugar con un volcán, en cuanto me dijeron lo que les conto el tigre les pedí a los guardacostas que investigara ese incendio.

-déjeme adivinar, no fue por el volcán –dice Nick con arrogancia.

-exacto –se acomoda en su silla tratando de contener la ira.- ese lugar fue cubierto de arriba abajo con hojas secas, ramas y azufre sacado del mismo volcán.

-esto…. No puede ser –dice Judy.- ¿Por qué quemaría su propia isla?

-¡¿no es obvio?! Para que no quedara evidencia de nada. No tenemos ningún sospechoso, la única causa desapareció, ¡el único testigo vivo nos llevo a un callejón sin salida y finalmente ni siquiera podemos saber para qué demonios era esa planta si seguramente las quemo a todas junto su maldita isla! ¡ya obtuvo lo que quería y de seguro escapo de la ciudad! ¿ENTIENDEN? –Se pone de pie quitándoles el archivo a Nick y Judy.- ¡CASO…. CERRADO! –grita antes de arrojar el archivo por la ventana.

La actitud del búfalo asustaba a ambos pequeños mamíferos, era la primera vez que lo veían así de furioso y se dieron cuenta de que lo mejor sería no decir nada más que lo pudiera enfadar.

-jefe Bogo –ambos mamíferos se asustan al escuchar la voz del oficial Garraza en el comunicador.- el alcalde en la línea tres, creo que quiere saber cómo va el caso de….. se me pone la piel de gallina por decir ese nombre, "el terror de…" el búfalo acalla las palabras de Garraza al contestar el teléfono y oprimir el botón de la línea tres.

-¡no queremos interrumpir jefe! –Dice Nick bajando de la silla y retrocediendo a la puerta a lo que Judy reacciona y hace lo mismo.- ya sabe, no meterse en conversaciones de los oficiales superiores.

El búfalo solo lo ve con ira antes de darle la espalda y pegarse el teléfono al oído.

-bien pensado Nick –le dice la coneja sonriéndole.

-bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen "más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió".

-si… pues –se le acerca al zorro hasta que le acariciaba el pecho con su hombro mientras lo miraba en forma seductiva, a lo que Nick borra inmediatamente su sonrisa.- nuestro turno termina en solo una hora y ya no tenemos que preocuparnos con que nos llamen por ese tipo –cambia su tono a uno más profundo.- tal vez podríamos seguir practicando matemáticas.

De inmediato el zorro se separa de ella dando un paso atrás.

-YO, creo que no podría con….. Tantas clases seguidas, además recuerda que como somos…. –se esfuerza por decir lo siguiente sin replantearse TODO lo que ha pasando…. Desde las clases de biología en primaria hasta aquel fenómeno con arco que iba tanto contra ellas como lo que el zorro hiso con la coneja anoche -…. Somos especies distintas, por lo tanto no van a haber pequeñas zanahoritas astutas en nuestro futuro.

-oh….. –la mirada de Judy cambia en ese mismo instante, al igual que sus orejas las cuales caían al piso junto con su sonrisa.- lo había olvidado.

-ups…-dice Nick arrepentido.

-no podremos…. Y seriamos rechazados en cuanto alguien lo supiera –se voltea dándole la espalda.- ¿Qué pasaría si esto se supiera? –siente como unos cálidos brazos la envuelven desde su espalda.

-prefiero pasar toda la vida escondiéndome….. Que pasar toda una vida sin haber tenido esta maravillosa noche.

Judy se seca las lágrimas y se voltea a abrazar a Nick.

-guardaremos el secreto hasta que el mundo esté listo –se separa del abrazo y le hace el saludo militar.- oficial Wilde.

Este corresponde el saludo.

-oficial Hopps.

-¿te gustaría ir a mi departamento por un café?

-definitivamente, tengo que reponer fluidos.

Esa misma noche:

Nick y Judy llegaron al departamento de la coneja, entrando con cuidado de que ninguno de sus vecinos los viera, cuando el zorro ve un sobre en el piso cerca de la puerta.

-oye zanahorias ¿Qué es eso? –La levanta del piso y se voltea para mostrársela a Judy.- ¿de qué se tra…?

Es callado por un apasionado beso de Judy.

-¿Qué importa?, solo tenemos unas horas antes de tener que trabajar mañana.

-¡pensándolo bien creo que deje abierta la tina en mi casa! –dice sumamente asustado antes de ser derribado sobre la cama.

Más tarde esa noche:

-¿Qué decía esa carta? –pregunta Judy felizmente viendo al techo.

-no….. lo sé…. No recuerdo ni como me llamo, solo creo que de verdad eres mucho para mí zanahorias.

-oh, vamos, creo que esta en el piso junto a ti ¿me la alcanzas?

-no puedo moverme.

-no seas bebe –dice Judy antes de pasar sobre Nick y tomar la carta del piso.- veamos de que se trata.

Vuelve a acostarse a un lado de Nick y la abre la carta de tal manera que ambos puedan leerla. La carta estaba compuesta de letras recortadas de revistas y decía:

 ** _"Si quieres saber la verdad sobre el terror de Zootopia ve a la azotea del hospital donde estaban los mamíferos que secuestraba el alcalde, ve a la media noche de hoy mismo y lleva al zorro con el que te acostaste"_**

Ambos quedaron de piedra al terminar le leer la carta.

Hospital abandonado, pasada la medianoche:

Ambos llegaron lo más rápido posible en un taxi el cual los dejo en la puerta y se fue.

-¡vamos Nick estamos tarde! –dice Judy corriendo al edificio abandonado.

-espérame zanahorias –le dice agotado mientras cojeaba.

-¡vamos!, no exageres, quien me mando esa carta sabe del terror de Zootopia y peor aún, lo de nosotros.

-¿crees que es peor que se sepan lo que pasa entre dos animales de distintas especies a un sicópata que a matado a docenas de animales?

-al menos ese…. Tipo ya no es un problema, pero si sabe lo nuestro es porque nos ha estado espiando por algo, sin duda quera chantajearnos –se voltea con decisión al edificio.- se equivoca si cree que somos blandos y débiles.

-¿eso fue una indirecta conmigo?

Finalmente ambos abren la puerta de la azotea del edificio y tal cual dacia la carta, ahí en medio del tejado estaba un animal de dos metros cubierto por un largo abrigo gris y un sombrero del mismo color. Junto a sus pies se veía su cola en el piso, la que parecía revelar que esa criatura era una especie de felino.

-ya era hora, llegue a pensar que no vendrían –dice fingiendo la voz el enorme animal.

-¿tú eres quien me envió esa nota? –pregunta seriamente la coneja mientras ayudaba a Nick a caminar.

-yo mismo la deslice debajo de tu puerta, les diré todo como lo prometí.

-eso sería genial –dice el zorro incorporándose.- y por si te lo preguntas cuando llegue me torcí un tobillo, además que las escaleras me cansaron mucho.

-¿no sera porque te saltaron demasiadas veces encima? –El zorro abre los ojos impresionado mientras que Judy se cubría la boca con ambas manos mientras se sonrojaba.- antes que me lo pregunten, se lo de ustedes porque los estuve vigilando desde hace días.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Judy sintiéndose acosada.

-porque sabía que ustedes era en los únicos que podría confiar todo lo que está pasando –mete una mano en su abrigo y saca un objeto el cual arroja a los pies de ambos policías.- esa es una de las flechas del terror de Zootopia, véanla bien, tiene punta de obsidiana… una roca que solo se consigue cerca de un volcán.

-lo sabemos –dice Nick.

-¿Qué?

-sa… sabemos de dónde viene y lo que vino a buscar… y lo encontró –dice Nick acomodándose la corbata mientras Judy desviaba la mirada avergonzada.

-la planta…. ¿saben para que era? ¿Para que la quería ese cordero?

-hay tres cosas que no sabemos –dice Nick volviendo a sonreír y hablar confiado, Judy se volteo a él sonriendo levemente porque sabía que Nick hacia eso cuando tenía un plan.- no sabemos para que era la planta, no sabemos dónde está el terror de Zootopia y no sabemos quién eres tú. Pero supongo que tienes respuestas para esas cosas porque quieres algo, sino no nos estarías chantajeando con diciéndonos que sabes que a esta linda conejita y a mi nos gusta hacer sonar las paredes.

Ante el último comentario la coneja se volvió a sonrojar mucho más antes de golpear en el hombro al zorro.

-contestare a todo eso, pero antes deben saber una cosa. Si se sabe públicamente lo que les voy a decir significaría la muerte de millones –ambos oficiales lo ven callando su clara impresión.- (suspiro) la planta que ese tigre se llevo de la isla se le dice "alderefa" es una variación mucho más letal que la "aldefa", con una sola de sus hojas se podría hacer un veneno tan letal que podría matar a cuatro elefantes adultos y a los gusanos que se alimenten de su carne. Esa planta estuvo oculta en aquella isla durante miles de años y quienes vivían ahí la protegieron durante todo ese tiempo.

-espera… -lo interrumpe Judy.- ¿quieres decir que se la llevaron de la isla… para hacer un "súper veneno"? ¿Para qué?

-no lo se, pero se que conociendo el inmenso peligro que era esa planta para toda la ciudad…

-el terror de Zootopia… vino a recuperarla –razona Judy.

-espera un momento zanahorias ¿me quieres decir que "el terror de Zootopia" vino aquí para salvar la ciudad de una planta?

-¡si! –exclama el informante.- y sabiendo que no podría cuidar las otras plantas simplemente decidió prenderle fuego a las demás plantas y a toda su isla.

-entonces… ¿el es el bueno?

-algo así.

-¡NO! –Exclama Judy indignada.- ¡¿no recuerdas que mato al señor big y a muchos otros?!

-¿esa escoria? –Dice el informante con desdén.- ¡mato a mafiosos y criminales, esa musaraña de Tundratown quería arrojar al terror de Zootopia al agua congelada ¿a cuántos si logro tirar ahí?!

-pe…pero el señor big –Judy no hallaba palabra que decir.- el nos ayudo con un caso.

-¿y cuántos más tenia él sin ser resueltos?

La coneja calla ante esa lógica y solo desvía la mirada con tristeza.

-era un amigo….

Nick nota la tristeza en la coneja y se apresura a terminar el tema.

-muy bien ya casi terminamos, nos faltan un par de cosas ¿Dónde está el terror de Zootopia y quien eres?

El informante guarda silencio durante un momento.

-eso es algo que tenemos que aclarar, primero: cuando lo encuentren deben capturarlo vivo, ya no tiene hogar ni donde esconderse. Segundo: todo lo que les dije debe ser un completo secreto, si alguien más sabe sobre aquella planta sin duda aran cualquier cosa para buscar en los restos de la isla algún vestigio de ella ¿lo prometen?

Ambos policías se miran entre si, por una parte estaba su deber de informar a su oficial superior de todo lo relacionado al caso. Pero por otra parte sabían que si alguien quiso usar esa planta trataría de conseguir otra.

-lo prometemos –dicen al unisonó.

-muy bien, en el penúltimo piso esta la hielera que uso el tigre para llevarse la planta, verán que esta bacía, cuando lleguen los demás policías digan que vieron como el terror de Zootopia le prendió fuego y luego la arrojo al vacío desde esta misma azotea… entonces le dispararon un dardo tranquilizante.

-hecho… espera –dice Nick sin entender muy bien.- pero para eso tendríamos que haber capturado a….. oh Dios…. Mío.

El zorro termino con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-¿Nick? –la coneja no entendía que pasaba, pero cuando vio como el informante se arrancaba la cola y se la arrojaba a los pies de ambos policías mostrando que solo era un pedazo de cuerda se confundió todavía más.- ah…. ¿Qué?

El extraño arroja al aire el sombrero antes de dejar caer el abrigo rebelando al terror de Zootopia, la única diferencia es que ahora llevaba una sudadera.

Ambos policías desenfundan las armas tranquilizantes a lo que el humano se descuelga el arco del hombro, ambos disparan las armas tranquilizantes pero el arco es puesto en el camino de ambos dardos quedando incrustados en la madera.

-¡tranquilos! –Dice el humano antes de dejar caer el arco.- se que sus instintos les dicen que soy un peligro, pero no vine a pelear.

-¿a qué estás jugando con nosotros? –pregunta Nick entre asustado y ofendido.

-soy astuto como un zorro –le responde copiando la misma actitud y arrogancia de Nick, lo que casi hace reír a Judy…. Si no fuera por el miedo.- escuchen, todo lo que les dije era verdad y no hay mucho tiempo –del piso levanta su arco y le arranca uno de los dardos tranquilizantes.- por favor… recuerden lo que les dije.

Dicho esto levanta el dardo tranquilizante asustando a ambos policías con que se los arrojara, pero en vez de eso se lo incrusta a sí mismo en una pierna.

-¡AH! –exclaman ambos policías por el susto.

-¿Por qué nosotros? –pregunta Judy mientras el humano comienza a desvanecerse por el tranquilizante.

-resolvieron la conspiración de los aulladores –se pone la capucha de la sudadera antes de caer de rodillas.- una coneja y un zorro confiaron el uno en el otro…. Tengo fe…. –se sostiene del piso solo con sus manos.- que confiarían en mí.

Dicho esto termina de caer al piso. Ambos policías se miraron entre si antes de comenzar a acercarse al noqueado individuo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –pregunta Nick.

-confió en nosotros –responde Judy antes de sacar el teléfono.- debemos corresponderle.

Justo en ese momento son iluminados por una fuerte luz que venía desde el cielo.

-¿¡qué es eso!? –grita Nick.

-¡no lo sé!

La luz comienza a acercarse junto con un fuerte ruido que fue aumentando cada vez más y más hasta que se volvió identificable, era un helicóptero de la policía. Al foco que los iluminaba se les unieron otros tres al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban y veían las sirenas de las patrullas que inundaban la entrada del hospital.

-¿¡como se enteraron!?

-¡no lo sé, apenas ahora iba a llamar!

Solo un helicóptero aterrizo en la azotea de este se bajaron un oso polar y un hipopótamo, ambos armados con fusiles que no dejaban de apuntar al sospechoso tirado en el piso.

-no puedo creerlo –Nick y Judy conocían aquella voz que venía desde el helicóptero.- cuando un anónimo llamo diciendo que sabia donde estaba el terror de Zootopia y que ya le había dicho a dos policías… jamás creí que seria a ustedes.

Era el jefe Bogo quien se les acercaba desde la aeronave.

-ah…. Sí, nos dijeron y solo vinimos a ver si era cierto –le responde Nick tratando de fingir lo mejor que podía.

-¡claro!... fue solo suerte –agrega Judy sonriendo mostrando los dientes.

-aja… como sea –el interés del búfalo de inmediato se desvía al terror de Zootopia –voltéenlo y descúbranlo.

Obedeciendo el oso polar le patea un hombro para voltearlo, luego le toma la capucha y se la quita de un tirón.

De inmediato los tres enormes animales dan un salto atrás espantados.

-Jefe..…- le llama la atención el hipopótamo mientras el oso aterrado se limpiaba la pata con la que lo toco contra sus pantalones.- ¿Qué es esta cosa?


End file.
